Reborn As The Older Brother Of My Mother
by kyurilotus1st
Summary: When Tsuna died, he wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't for him to be reborn as the older brother of his mother.
1. Chapter 1

When Tsuna died at the ripe age of 59(at least in the world of Mafia), he wasn't sure what he was expecting after his death, but he was pretty sure that it wasn't this.

_'This'_ being reborn as the older brother of his own mother, first mother now. It was a shock at first, as one moment he was closing his eyes at perfect peace, the next being woken up screaming his lungs out as a baby no less.

It was an even more shock when he found out that the name of his new mother was Fujisaki Nakanara, his grandmother on his mother's side that died when his mother was five. Then two years later, the his ... mother went into pregnancy again, this time with his little sister, Fujisaki Nana, his former mother.

It had been the sight of his baby mother that finally convinced him that he was reborn as the older brother of his mother, as Fujisaki Naoki.

* * *

It had been already three years Nana was born. At first, it had been so awkward calling his former mother by her name when he used to calling her "Okaa-san" then "Nana".

Over time he had grown used to it, accepting the situation, because if it was one thing reborn taught him, it was to 'go with the flow'. Considering the fact that it took him two years to 'go with the flow' Tsuna was sure that if Reborn was there he would have been given the shooting of a lifetime.

* * *

When he first saw himself in a mirror, he had been surprised. His untamable, brown, _fluffy,_ hair was now a spiky, slightly coarse, a darker shade of brown, and went past his shoulders, normally tied in a low ponytail. His eyes were different as well; one brown and the other amber, not unlike when he was in Hyper Dying Will Mode.

Speaking of Hyper Dying Will Mode, Tsuna had found out that he still had sky flames and could enter HDW Mode. He supposed that it was a good thing that he learned how to make his flames appear without a ring.

After many self pep-talks, he had resolved himself to redoing the training Reborn had made him do in his teenage years, which he could not believe that he was doing it willing without Reborn randomly shooting bullets at him. He had briefly wondered whether he had gone mad.

On Nana's sixth birthday, a year after their mother died, Tsuna lit a small Dying Will Flame on his finger and carefully froze the air around the flame, making a ice cage of sorts. He then made it into a necklace giving it to Nana as her birthday present. Nana had never taken off after he gave it to her always treasuring it.

* * *

Sawada Iemitsu hadn't known what to make of Fujisaki Naoki.

He first met the man in an airport, after Nana had excitedly told him that her 'Onii-chan' was returning to Namimori after four years overseas at a foreign college, then proceeding to tug him to the airport to wait for the man.

He seen the letters his hopefully soon-to-be-brother-in-law had sent every two weeks without fail to Nana. He was of course curious of the man who somehow managed to get his hands on a Dying Will Flame that was somehow frozen into a necklace at the age of 8.

When he had asked beloved Nana about it, she had responded with,_"Oh this? My Onii-chan gave this necklace to me when I was six as a birthday present. Isn't it pretty?"_. Iemitsu was glad he had met a woman he could love wholeheartedly, a woman who wouldn't question his sometimes long absences, or accept his admittedly pathetic excuses. But at times like this, it was just frustrating.

When he first saw the man, all Iemitsu could think of was the restrained aura of power and strength that surrounded the person.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"You want permission to marry my little sister?" Naoki raised an eyebrow at the at the younger man sitting across him._

_Iemitsu sat up a bit straighter. "Yes. I love Nana very much and I promise to make her happy!"_

_Naoki just picked up the cup of green tea Nana had made and sipped it, his eyes never straying from Iemitsu's. After several long minutes, Naoki put down his cup and said," I give my permission," Before Iemitsu could do more than just start smiling, Naoki spoke again, this time the restrained powerful aura he had sensed earlier unleashed, Iemitsu unconsciously stiffening "but if Nana sheds one tear or comes to me crying, **I will hunt you down and make sure that you will throughly regret it, understood?**"_

_Nodding, Iemitsu relaxed when the slightly menacing aura disappeared._

* * *

Tsuna hadn't meant to be so scary to his former father, but Tsuna had been six, he had seen Nana sitting in front of a cold dinner, crying because his father hadn't come to their anniversary.

That image had been forever burned in his mind and that had been one of the few times where he truly hated his father.

* * *

Nana was forever grateful to her older brother for many things, raising her single-handedly after their mother had died or allowing her marriage with Iemitsu when both of them knew them knew he was hiding something from them.

There were so many stuff she was grateful for, so many events that wouldn't have happened if not for her older brother.

* * *

Chapter 1~

End~

Next Up- Namimori, Hibari Kyoya, Sasagawa Ryohei, Sawada Tsunayoshi


	2. Chapter 2

**Mafia's Pride: I'm not sure whether I'm going to make this into to a pairing or not. Would you prefer it to be one?**

**Alice-Italy-Haruhi: Tsuna will be Tsuna. Giotto will know about Naoki being Tsuna of a parallel world, but other than what he did in canon, he won't have much a role. Also Naoki will not be helping Tsuna train with Reborn. In his view everything worked out fine in the end, so there's no need to interfere. Naoki will make a difference, what with his interactions with the Guardians.**

**I will be addressing Tsuna as Naoki now as Tsuna's younger self has been born.**

**Wow... I was not expecting so many reviews in one chapter.**

* * *

His first thought about when he saw his younger self, swaddled in blankets in the arms of Nana, was '_Wow. I looked like a girl when I was a baby.' _

His second thought was _' At least nobody mistook me for a girl in their minds in my teenage years.' _(In the after life of a parallel world, certain Guardians and one sadistic Hitman tutor, along with a certain blond ancestor sneezed).

Naoki watched as his younger sister carefully cradled her baby(he wasn't used to calling his younger self 'Tsuna' yet; 'her baby' is all he can manage for now ), Iemitsu(he had long since stopped calling the man 'dad' in his mind) hovered beside her, watching with a ridiculously happy face at his newborn son.

Iemitsu.

A small scowl appeared on his face as he thought of the new father that didn't deserve to be one. He hadn't expected the man to not be there with his wife when their child was _being born._

In fact, if not for the fact that he went to Italy a week before Nana's water broke(it was nice knowing when he was going to be born, made some things definitely easier.) to drag the man to Namimori(it gave him a _tiny _bit of satisfaction at Iemitsu's face when he barged into CEDEF Headquarters, at the same time smashing the door to pieces).

Probably in his world, Iemitsu had not been there for his birth. He didn't blame the man, Vongola had been busier than usual as a cocky, upstart Familigia started attacking it. The knowledge didn't ease his disbelief, though.

* * *

Tsuna looked at his uncle, who was busy stareing his father down, who in turn looked very nervous. He wasn't sure what his father did wrong this time.

His uncle just stared at his father for a few more minutes before sighing and saying,"I should have never left for university."

Tsuna didn't understand, but his dad winced as if he had been physically hit. Hard. "I-I-"

His uncle just waved away his dad's stumbled words."You'll someday have to come to a decision between the two. Just not today, I give you that much."

His uncle stood up abruptly, brushing off imaginary lint off the loose pale blue kimono he wore inside the his parent's house and his uncle's own apartment."Nana is waiting, you should get back."

When his uncle turned to him, Tsuna looked curiously. Normally, he would've flinched and started stuttering if it was anyone else, but this was his uncle and his uncle was always kind when it came to family, with the exceptions of times where his dad did something kinda stupid.

He was right.

A warm hand came down on his untamable brown hair and ruffled it, making the brown fluff even messier than it was on its own. "Be good and protect your mother, okay? Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna nodded, pondering about another thing that made his uncle different from his dad, always calling him 'Nephew' or 'Tsunayoshi'. Not that he was complaining. It was just... different.

But he wanted to become like his uncle. Cool, effortlessly graceful and elegant, and also smart. He didn't say it out loud though. Something told his dad would start crying if he said that out loud.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya's graduation from the elementary Namimori school had been celebrated by the school. The ones that graduated with him did not.

Namimori-chu had already sensed its impending doom, what with some weak-hearted teachers already resigning and with a cowardly principal. Make no mistake, the principal was kind, but a coward.

So when a teacher with fighting experience had applied for the spot for the homeroom teacher of class Hibari would be put in, they had barely let Fujisaki Naoki a chance to speak before saying,"You're approved."

Hibari Kyoya had been excited when a strong ommivore instead of a weak herbivore came out as his homeroom teacher, the confident yet silent gait along with the effortless way he had deflected Hibari's attacks proving it.

Thus, Fujisaki Naoki became the first and last teacher in the history of Namimori to have Hibari Kyoya attend his lessons without fail all year-long, making the history books.

* * *

Sasagawa Ryohei was famous for a lot things in Namimori. Being the older brother the soon-to-be-school-idol-Kyoko, for his loud(understatement of the decade) EXTREMEness, for his sheer determination at becoming the famous Demon of Namimori's, aka Hibari Kyoya, friend, or his countless daily efforts to get Fujisaki Naoki-sensei(the most strong and popular teacher in the school) to become the advisor of the boxing club.

When asked why he was so determined to get the teacher as an advisor for the club, you would get an answer of,"He is the most EXTREME adult I've met." Explaining everything yet nothing.

Ryohei never did mention that Naoki had been the one to prompt him to awaken his own EXTREMEness or the gratitude he had for the man for saving him from being attacked once.

He never did, actually.

* * *

Chapter 2~

End~

Next up- Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Timoteo, Lal Mirch


	3. Chapter 3

**Mafia's Pride: Oh, is that so? As for the question, Tsuna isn't really Tsuna anymore. He's been reborn as Fujisaki Naoki, not Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's like a new soul that has the memories, experience, and personality of another one. Get what I mean? **

**Fallen Thorns: Your idea is very similar to what Lal Mirch's meeting with Naoki is going to be. You must be a physic. ^0^**

** zealous soul: I'll try to update faster, but really, it depends on my inspiration and resolve to type. It was pure luck that I managed to update this story in about a week the first time as I work on my stories a little at a time, on only one story. **

**DaughterofDementer123: Do you have any ideas for a new title? If it is one thing I suck at, its making up titles. **

**Moony the Mature One: AU? Maybe. Sadly, none of Naoki's world versions will be appearing in this story besides maybe Byakuran, because of his power. Although it would be really fun, it would mess up the future plans I have for this story. **

**After this chapter, the mafia parts will be squeezed in with character meetings, thus making the chapters longer. **

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed. My replies to some of the reviewers are up above as you can see.  
**

**The first different thing about this story and canon will appear in this chapter.  
**

**I feel as if Lal Mirch's part is too short.**

* * *

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi had resolved to quit the mafia world after meeting the love of his life. That had been the whole reason as to why he had settled down in Namimori as the small, quaint town had seemed the farthest from any mafia connections.

Keyword: had

The moment the brother-in-law of the Young Lion of Vongola had stepped into his shop, he knew he was wrong about the town.

Just because he quit the mafia didn't mean that got rid of all his connections there. Tsuyoshi still kept an ear in that world because their was no such thing as being overly cautious in the mafia. And anyone who kept in touch with a fairly decent information broker would know of the incident where the CEDEF's leader's brother-in-law had _somehow _broken into a very secure headquarters of the strongest mafia Familigia in possibly the world(besides Vindice) alone.

The fact that the CEDEF's headquarters are secure is proven by the many Familys that tried to storm the place, only to fail. Heck, some can't even find the location!

One of the more foolish and amateur recruits of the CEDEF had idiotically videotaped the whole thing and uploaded it on YouTube. Said video and the account it had been uploaded on had mysteriously disappeared mere hours later, but the damage had been done. Most of the mafia Families, if not all, knew the face of Sawada Iemitsu's brother-in-law.

They had also developed a healthy fear of the said man. Sawada Iemitsu was by no-means a weak man. If anything, he was strong. So, to be easily defeated like that...

Tsuyoshi, to his credit, didn't do more than blink in surprise for a few times before cheerfully asking for the man's orders. Said man also blinked in surprise, but soon gave a grateful nod to him.

That alone told him that Fujisaki Naoki already knew of his former job as an assassin. How he knew about him, he wasn't sure as Tsuyoshi had made sure to throughly get rid of any traces of him being involved in the mafia before he settled down(he should refrain from telling his son about his former job in the future).

Fujisaki Naoki, from Tsuyoshi's perspective, was a laid back person, but very strong. Any fighter-doesn't matter which-worth his(or her) salt would know that. In the rare case(not-so-rare if your name is Sawada Iemitsu) he got angry, you would be facing a _stare_(not a glare) of a glinting(how that is possible Tsuyoshi isn't sure) amber eye and a brown eye that seemed to suck you in to an endless void.

Anyhow, Naoki had become an increasingly common regular of Takesushi and a good of the Yamamoto couple. Later, when their son, Takeshi, was born, he had been one of the first to congratulate them. When Tsuyoshi's wife died, Naoki had been the one to literally hit(rather painfully at that) some sense(which was a very painful sense) into Tsuyoshi as the man had moped around 3 _months_ after the funeral.

Fujisaki Naoki was a good and loyal friend that wouldn't hesitate to knock some painful sense into someone, Tsuyoshi mused.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi first met the man when he was baby and later acknowledged the Fujisaki Naoki as an important person in his life. A substitute uncle was what he thought of the man.

Takeshi met Sawada Tsunayoshi when he was in 5th grade as a friend. He soon forgot about the boy. He met the brunet boy again at the shop when his uncle in everything but blood and name brought his younger sister and nephew.

Remembering the boy, Takeshi had extended his hand in friendship. Imagine his delight when he found out Tsuna was nothing like his other so-called 'friends', actually wanting to become friends with him for who he was, not because of his popularity.

Takeshi later thanked Naoki for the new friend. The older man had an unreadable expression at first, but quickly smoothed into a smile.

_"I should be thanking you instead, Takeshi."_

_Takeshi looked at the man,"Eh?". _

_Naoki just gave a slightly sad smile in return._

_"Tsuna is bullied at school. Because he has no friends, he has no one to lean on at school. Sure, he has Nana and me after school, but that 's the problem." At Takeshi's questioning look, Naoki elaborated,"During the school time, he has no one. Eventually, when Tsuna enrolls into Namimori-Chu, I'll be able to protect as a teacher, but until then, I'm helpless(technically, that wasn't true as he could just blackmail the elementary teachers to protect Tsuna, but Takeshi didn't need to know that). With you as a friend, Tsuna will have someone to talk to."_

_"So really, I should be the one thanking you."_

Takeshi been thinking since the conversation, and had decided to protect Tsuna. But at the same time, to stay close to his surrogate uncle. Because during their conversation, Takeshi had seen _something _in the older man's mismatched eyes that made him shiver(later on, when he was more familiar with emotions, he realized that it was regret and pain, along with something else he still couldn't figure out).

* * *

Timoteo first heard, or rather, read, of the brother-in-law of his CEDEF leader after the Incident, as it had been named, on a stack of paperwork that spoke of replacing a set of antique doors in the CEDEF Headquarters that had been there since the days of its founder(replacing the said pair of doors had been ridiculously expensive as well).

Timoteo first met the man on his second day of staying at Iemitsu's house in Namimori.

Iemitsu had been correct about the restrained aura of power surrounding the man, but Timoteo had felt something else as well. The air of confidence and power, along with the graceful way he had carried himself, it all but screamed 'Boss' to Timoteo. But most of all, it had been the eyes. The experience along with the hidden darkness that was oh-so-carefully tucked away. In fact, the only reason he had managed to see it was because he probably had the very same darkness in his eyes as well.

But Fujisaki Naoki worked as a teacher at the local middle school. So, Timoteo didn't say anything and pleasantly talked with the man.

In the end, he had been impressed with what he saw and with Iemitsu by his side sweating horribly, extended an invite into Vongola. He had been politely refused immediately.

_Naoki took a sip of the tea he was drinking before saying,"Someone needs to stay beside by Nana. If construction workers can drill oil in the middle of the Atlantis Ocean with a pick ax," Here Naoki gave a hard stare at Iemitsu before continuing "Tsunayoshi can also become involved with Mafia. After Tsunayoshi leaves, who's going to be beside her. After all, her husband doesn't even come on holidays if not her older brother drags him home."_

Timoteo acknowledged the facts, not bothering to defend his CEDEF leader. After all, Fujisaki Naoki was going to be here in Namimori and who knows, maybe he'll change his mind.

* * *

Lal Mirch saw Fujisaki Naoki at the Incident. She had also been the one to punish the idiot lackey that idiotically uploaded the whole thing. In the aftermath chaos of the whole thing, she had tracked him down asking(more like demanding) how exactly had he managed to break in.

The question had somehow manage to kickstart a beautiful friendship on sparring and talking about various things, such as Iemitsu's stupidity at photoshopping his pictures to his family, troublesome students(coughHibaricoughRyoheicoughColonellocough), etc.

CEDEF stills wonders exactly how those two became _friends, _of all things. Lal Mirch doesn't know either.

Both don't know that Naoki already had years of practice handling Lal Mirch and Colonello when the two were at odds. A friendly(as friendly Lal can get anyway) Lal Mirch is definitely easier.

* * *

Chapter 3~

End~

Next up- Reborn, Gokudera Hayato, or #1 Sadistic Spartan Tutor along with Smoking Bomb Hayato


	4. Special 1

**TegzTsinelas: The father is an unknown OC who will be making an appearance later in the story. Right now they are canon age. Since Nana is 34, I guess Naoki is 36. Secret~ about the university, but I'll tell you this. Our favorite marshmallow addict went to the very same university. As for similarities between Tsuna and him, the hair is totally different, face is slighty similar but Naoki is not that feminine. **

**Mafia's Pride: Tsuna is not going to be involved with mafia directly. He'll help from the sidelines(with the exception of the Future Arc, I have special plans for that one) and if asked directly, he will play the 'Fujisaki inherited Denseness'(Nana's dense enough for it to be a genetic condition). Some characters will know about his act, some will not until he reveals himself.**

* * *

Special #1: What if Tsuna had been reborn in a different body, in a different time?

* * *

Tsuna understood about being reborn. He understood about being reborn in a different time even. What he couldn't understand was, _why_ _the hell was he reborn as a female cat?! _

Strangely enough he could still use his sky flames.

Tsuna put off his depressing thoughts about being a female cat to the side and resumed his staring contest with the unruly street gangs that were who was trying beat up Giotto and G who were 6 year-olds living in the streets.

They were relatively easy to beat, even in a form of a cat. A burst of Sky Flames here and a burst Sky Flames there and claws out along with fangs bared and BOOM! You have gangsters running away with horribly bleeding cuts screaming about a fiery devil cat.

"Wow..."

Tsuna turned his body around when he heard a breathless gasp coming from the two boys behind him. It looked like Giotto had been the one to say that as G was looking at him with a similar look Hayato had when the subject of UMA came up and Giotto was starry-eyed with awe.

"G, did you see that?! This orange cat just defeated those gangsters! With fire!" Giotto had been the one to break the silence with an excited voice, scrambling up and would have run over to where he was if not for G pulling him back. "Come back, you idiot! Its dangerous."

_It? _Tsuna frowned. That's rather rude...

G, noticing the scowl, scowled back at him with a look clearly asked '_what?'. _Giotto(bless his Hyper Intuition) glanced at G before saying,"I think the cat is mad because you called her _'it_'." G scoffed, retorting "How do you know it's a she? Besides, cats can't understan-" He was cut off by a loud _"meow" _and a painful headbutt against the leg.

"Ow!"

Giotto leaned towards the cat, curiosity evident. "Can you understand what we're saying?" A nod was his reply. "Wow! It's my first time meeting a cat that could understand Italian!" Giotto beamed at him, G totally forgotten. At least, until the said boy shuffled up next him and started a staring contest with the cat.

* * *

**How do you like it?**

**It might be continued, not sure.**

**Just got this idea, didn't want to make a new story, so I'm just putting it in here.**

**Hope you liked it~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Mafia's Pride: I would tell you except it would be a spoiler and I don't think anyone wants that. Sorry*.***

**Rin Ice Miyako: Reborn would have been warned by Nono and Iemitsu about Naoki because they are Mafia. Shouichi and Spanner? Nope~ Shouichi and Spanner were Kouhai, or underclassmen of Byakuran-Senpai(this has a nice ring to it), who in turn is a Kouhai of Naoki-Senpai. There's ages to consider, so by the time Shouichi went into college Byakuran is already seen the graduation Naoki who finished university early for Nana(let's say the university is a 8-year-long process, one-of-a-kind). Right now, Shouichi is still in Namimori and is still a middle school student. **

**Aureo de Carle: The special is just something that popped in to my mind and wouldn't go out. If I just kept putting out all the ideas I have in my head, then I would have too unfinished plot bunnies written out and only a few stories I'm concentrating on. I'm really sorry, but I'm going continue the special in this one. But it won't be every three chapters and a special, No. The specials will only come when I have a no idea on what to write for the next chapter. Again, I'm really sorry.**

**To those that wanted the special a separate story, I am very sorry.**

**PCheshire:It would be funny... But you'll have to wait for the special. Sorry Again...  
**

**I finally have this chapter written out...**

**I have absolutely no idea on how to write Reborn. I hope what is written satisfies you readers.**

**Sorry about the long wait. After a week, I had everything written out, but I pressed the wrong button and everything was erased. After that what I wrote before didn't sit right with me, so after rewriting this chapter about 5 times, I'm finally publishing it.  
**

**Wow... Over 50 reviews...  
**

**Was Tsuna's match with Mochida after school?**

**After this chapter I will be looking for a Beta, so any suggestions on good Betas? I've looking around, but I'm not that sure, so suggestions would be greatly appreciated.  
**

**My first OC appears!(I've read reviews for this chapter. Is I-pin an OC? No. That is all I have to say. I couldn't help but add this.)  
**

**Poor, poor Reborn...**

* * *

Naoki twittered nervously in his apartment.

Today would be the day Reborn would come and kick-start the whole adventure. Naoki didn't care about that. He was more concerned about how to meet his former tutor without getting caught in his act.

He had no doubt that Reborn would already know of him knowing about Mafia, but it was going to be hard to not just set Reborn on his shoulder and tell the man everything. He would have to constantly remind himself that this Reborn was not his Reborn.

Naoki sighed. He should get going. A teacher shouldn't be late to school.

* * *

"Here comes the pantsman!"

"Hentai!"

"As if Kyoko-chan would go out with a pervert like you, Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna hunched in towards himself at the jeering of his classmates, walking towards his seat. It was just his luck that his only friend had come down with a fever and couldn't go to school. Even if it meant being embarrassed in front Yamamoto, at least he wouldn't be alone. If only his home room teacher was his uncle!

This was all that baby's fault.

Tsuna hoped this day would end quickly.

Unfortunately, Fate seems to hate him.

"Oi, Tsuna! Mochida's told you to come to the gym for a match afterschool!" A senpai, probably a classmate of Mochida, slide open the door and yelled to Tsuna. A dejected look came over Tsuna's face and he sullenly stared at his desk.

He was doomed.

* * *

Reborn observed his student from his hidden compartment.

It was disappointing. Then again, he shouldn't have expected much from a 14-year-old civilian, but Sawada Tsunayoshi was Vongola, and that made all the difference. People with Vongola blood, no matter how diluted, was somehow different from normal people.

It wasn't well-known, but Yoshimune(Primo's son) had a twin sister. The sister's current descendants were Fujisaki Naoki, Sawada Nana, and Sawada Tsunayoshi. Reborn had researched this on his own, so Iemitsu probably didn't even know that Naoki and Nana were very distant relatives.

The two halves of Vongola Primo's blood had come together in Tsuna and showed in his physical looks. Besides the brown hair color and eyes, Tsuna was practically a carbon copy of Primo.

However, Sawada Tsunayoshi was well, normal. If you count out the bullying at school that lessened over the years, thanks to Fujisaki Naoki and Yamamoto Takeshi- who curiously looked eerily alike to Asari Ugetsu(Vongola First Rain Guardian)- he was a normal person with abysmal grades.

(Only a month later, Reborn corrected his thoughts. Sawada Tsunayoshi was not normal. He just needed the right people and a really strong push in the right direction. Fortunately, or unfortunately, people seemed to like sticking their noses into Tsuna's life and going back out of it didn't seem to cross their minds. It was tiring to juggle all that people along with teens with questionable sanities, but a strong and well-bonded Family was building up and Reborn had nothing against that.)

Speaking of normal and not-normal people.

Fujisaki Naoki.

From the profiles he had read and from the video of the Incident, along with a conversation with Lal Mirch, told him that the man was aware of mafia and could probably get a high-ranking position in Vongola if he had accepted, but stayed out of it for his younger sister. He could use Dying Will Flames and was presumably a Sky Flame user and could use the Zero Point Breakthrough of Vongola Primo.

The last part was still iffy, since while Reborn had an alliance with Vongola, he was still a freelance hitman, a person that works on his own. It was just that he would take jobs from Vongola and not attack Vongola unless attacked first. Turning down jobs from Vongola's enemies and against it was also part of the alliance.

As much Nono trusted him, he would not give Reborn the secrets of Vongola, as Reborn was not part of Vongola. As such, he didn't know what the famous technique of Vongola Primo was and besides what he deduced of his own knowledge, knew nothing about it.

Reborn sighed.

Hopefully, when he met Naoki, he would get more knowledge about Zero Point Breakthrough as knowledge was powerful in this world.

* * *

It was after school when Reborn and Naoki met. They met on the railing, while Leon was loaded with a Dying Will Bullet and in the form of a sniper's rifle.

Naoki had never seen himself in Dying Will Mode before.

He never wanted to see it again.

It made him feel all embarrassed because he knew that what he was seeing was what he looked like in his past. Frankly, while the Dying Will Bullet was powerful, it was just as embarrassing.

Reborn had sensed his discomfort and, like the infuriating spartan he was, smirked.

Naoki's discomfort was forgotten when he glimpsed silver hair and green eyes, staying outside just outside the gym door's, relaxing a tad bit. Noticing this, Reborn asked,"So you approve of him?"

Naoki hummed, but nodded slightly.

* * *

Before.

Gokudera Hayato was a rebellious and slightly depressed mafioso with no Familigia.

After. (a few dozen bombs, a Dying Will Bullet, shouts of 'Reborn', 'Hie!''s, along with a cured Yamamoto Takeshi meeting with Gokudera, and Reborn smirking)

Gokudera Hayato is now the future right-hand-man of the future Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, aka Jyuudaime, and happy.

* * *

Gokudera met Naoki, aka Jyuudaime's Oji-sama, right after he blew up the senpais belittling Tsuna. The man turned a blind eye to the smoking senpais, congratulated Yamamoto on getting rid of his fever, tossed Tsuna a spare uniform, and smiled at Gokudera before taking them all to Tsuna's house.

He then treated the burns on Tsuna's hands, ruffled the trio's hair(messing it up as he did so), gave a few pats on the fedora to Reborn(while feeling immensely giddy on the inside), and left saying that Nana had gone grocery shopping.

He left a permanent impression of a cool and graceful uncle on Gokudera.

* * *

Naoki was walking back to his apartment when in an alley, a sound similar to shuffling came out. He stopped.

Nearing the alley, Naoki saw a small, but growing puddle of blood. Preparing himself for possibly fight, Naoki looked into the alley.

A small pile of rather strong yakuza(probably on par with mafia)-nothing like the weak Momo-something yakuza Gokudera and Yamamoto would defeat later- lied dead on the ground. A few feet from the dead yakuza, a black-haired girl with bisento was attempting to get up.

Keyword: Attempting

Each time she would try to get to get up, the wound on her side would just bleed more and prevent her.

At the sound of his footsteps, the girl's face shot up. When he saw her face, Naoki's eyes widened a bit before he said,"Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you." The girl just snarled at him, clearly mistrusting of him, holding onto the bleeding wound.

Naoki just sighed. "That wound of yours has to be treated. I don't think you would be able to go to the hospital as they would ask for an explanation."

The girl hesitated when she heard that, knowing it to be the truth. She nodded at him.

Naoki quickly scooped her up and discreetly ran towards apartment, making sure no one saw him or the girl._**  
**_

He glanced at the bleeding girl in his arms. If she was who he thought she was... Then things were going to be different from his past.

Naoki grimaced.

_Why is it always me?_

* * *

Chapter 4~

End~

Next up: Lambo Bovino, Bianchi, I-pin


	6. Message From The Authoress

To you readers,

I have a Beta now. I was(still am) astounded be the amount of mistakes I had.

This fanfic will be going over serious editing.

When I finish editing this fanfic, it will be hopefully be more understandable and longer(for you, guest, that reviewed).

Chapters will be added. I mean, how many of you want to know how Nana and Naoki grew up? Hopefully, a lot of you.

So sorry about this inconvenience, but please bear with me!

Your authoress,

Kyurilotus1st


End file.
